Yuuki
How Yuuki joined the Tourney Konno Yuuki was born on May 2011. Due to dystocia, a caesarean section had to be performed, but an accident caused a large amount of bleeding and thus a blood transfusion was given. However, the blood was infected with the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), which causes the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). By the time the virus was detected, the whole family was already infected. Yuuki continued to fight the disease but, during the course of her 4th Grade, a group of students found she was a carrier of the HIV virus and started spreading rumors about Yuuki around the school and she was forced to transfer schools. At that moment, Yuuki's immune system began collapsing and she was hospitalised. Her parents died two years prior to the events of the Mother's Rosario and her sister a year prior. A month before the second Tourney, a tengu chef named Brunch came to her hospital wearing protective gear and offered to help cure her disease. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yuuki holds her sword out. After the announcer calls her name Yuuki holds her left hand out and gestures her fingers as the camera zooms saying "Hey, what's up? You next?" Special Moves Vertical Square (Neutral) Yuuki does two downward slashes whilst moving forward, then swings her sword up. Vorpal Strike (Side) Yuuki dashes forward thrusting her sword. Blast Strike (Up) Yuuki jumps into the air, and swings her sword down hard on the opponent. Sword Rush (Down) Yuuki dashes to her opponent slashing him/her, then does a jumping uppercut slash, then comes down, slashing her opponent and leaving four slashes in her wake. OSS Mother's Rosario (Hyper Smash) Yuuki sprouts demon wings and slashes her opponent into the air, then follows after and goes downward rapidly slashing the opponent, then back up, rapidly slashing. Then finishes by using her entire strength to gather energy and perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. Absolute Unrivaled Sword (Final Smash) Yuuki sprouts demon wings and runs to her opponent. If she connects, she wildly slashes around the opponent, before taking him/her skyward and slashing him/her a few times, then does a few dashing slashes, then finishes with a downward slash, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Yuuki holds her sword and says "Who should I clash next?" #Yuuki holds two fingers up in a peace sign saying "That's all she wrote." #Yuuki sprouts her demon wings and says "You'd be surprised with what you live through." On-Screen Appearance Phases into view, then readies her sword and says "Of course. You can use magic, or items, whatever you want." Trivia *Yuuki's rival is the master tengu chef, Tengu Brunch. *Yuuki Konno shares her English voice actress with Monet, Ampilus, Dragonair, Sailor Uranus, Gon Freecss, Naotora Ii and Diane. *Yuuki Konno shares her Japanese voice actress with Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Platinum the Trinity and Iris. *Yuuki Konno shares her French voice actress with Black Proton, Homura, Denzi Pink, Shura, Danette, Naomi, Lickilicky, QT and Karen White. *Yuuki Konno shares her German voice actress with Ymir Oakenshield and Maya Fallegeros. *Yuuki Konno shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Chie Harada, Phosphora, Mio Sakamoto, Suyin Beifong, Konan Irobe, Yagyu and Aria Holmes Kanzaki. *Yuuki Konno shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Scizor and Allison Whittington. *Yuuki's select pose resemble's Vega's from Street Fighter V. Category:Sword Art Online characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters